


Frick

by heidy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Beautiful, Bittersweet, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidy/pseuds/heidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LEVI IS IN LOVE WITH ERWIN BUT ERWIN'S HEART IS TAKEN BY SOMEBODY ELSE????????????????????????? WILL ERWIN EVER NOTICE HIM????????????? WILL LEVI EVER FIND TRUE LOVE?????????????? WHO HAS ERWIN'S HEART???????????? READ TO FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CONTAINS UNREQUITED LOVE, LOVE TRIANGLES, AND HOT THREESOMES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadlevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadlevi/gifts).



"sup Erwin"

"hey shrek what u doin tonight u look bangin"

"i know that's why im gonna do u. we gon call it shrex"

"ok lol"

"Erwin, don't look at me," cries Shrek, "i'm shy!"

"oh, baby no, don't be that way" Erwin says leaning closer 2 his lover "you're perfect just the way you are"

erwin wraps his arms around Shrek's waist. "you're beautiful. shrexy, even."

levi comes running in, "who's doing the shrex?"

shrek covers himself. "n-not us!"

levi stares coldly. his orbs stare deep into shrek's soul. "are you lying to me, son?"

shrek cries. "n-n-no! i-i'm not l-lying to you. w-we really a-aren't! waaaaah! we w-were about to, b-but not yet...!"

erwin interrupts, "no, we totally were, levi." he winks. "were you jealous, _levi_?" he says, quite seductively and enough for levi to suddenly blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction of Shrek and Erwin is shrexplicit.
> 
> this chapter is Dedicated 2 Julia f-alchion on Tumblr Andrea Tinyheichous on Tumblr, Amelia Jaegering on Tumblr, and Gin Hikui on Tumblr and moonstruts on Ao3. u are all my number one fans. Love u

"so shrexciting" levi gesturesto erwin's shrextravagant apartment "i got to do the Shrex with 3 People"

Shrek is actually Daddy Long Legs (a sugar daddy. but shrek was not Sugary.) He is a very shrexotic Daddy Long Legs.

tonight Erwin and shrek are going to shrexchange their luv

"I hope Erushrek never shrexpires" erwin says

 "i do" levi says

"Shrek shrexcells in roaring 4 erwin" shrek says 

 "shrexactly" erwin says throwing his arm over shrek's shoulder

"Erwin might shrexecute shrek for being 2 hot 4 him" shrek says seductively

"wow Shrexcuse you" levi says clearly jealous because Erwin wanted to do the Frick with me

"shrek is shrexhausted from doing the do with Erwin" shrek says "After shrek shrexposed his body 2 erwin, erwin is thinking about shrexploring shrek 2night"

Erwin realizes he was shrexy "wow you are so hot!" Erwin shrexclaims

"W-Wait, don't kill Shrek, Erwin! Shrek can shrexplain!" says Shrek.

Erwin wants to shrexpress his luv for Shrek 2morrow. he turns 2 levi. "you are shrexempted from doing the do witih us."

Erwin luvs Levi, but he is glad that Shrek shrexists. Because when they did the do, Erwin shrexpanded and Shrexploded from Shrek's luv.

Erwin wants to show Shrek some shrextra shrexy stuff. "hey, shrek--"

"wow, Erwin!' sa ys shrek "you shrexceeded my shrexpectations!"

Erwin blushes. The only exam Erwin wants to _take_ is Shrexam. He is Shrexpert at the Shrex.

Shrek is his daddy long legs, but Erwin is very shrexpensive

Shrek looks from Erwin 2 Levi. "wow! Shrek can feel the shrexual tension!"

"Erwin wants to shrexercise Shrek." erwin coos "erwin and shrek are shrexplorers when it comes to venturing into each other's bodies"

"Shrek is a doctor and he wants to shrexamine Erwin." shrek says nuzzling close 2 erwin "Erwin shrexudes an aura of power and Hotness"

"no u" erwin says blushing

"WHAT ABOUT ME" levi screems "I WANt 2 DO THE FricK"

"no" erwin says but he pulls levi closer to him 2 do the frick "u only want to shrexterminate all the Titans"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this One's dedicated 2 whitecourtain and all my fans 2 Love u xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx u are Perfect angels Goodbye from heidy

shrek gets the keyblade.

"Dear Onions," said Shrek, holding a weird thing. He swung it, realizing it could be used for hurting people like Donkey.

A red-haired man with long hair appeared before him. "You, too, can defeat Heartless..."

Shrek was confused.

 Shrek just knew he was hot.

They flew to a city. Shrek wrapped his arms around the man and the man leaned into him. The man loved his scent--his onion scent.

"My name's Axel," said the man. "I truly believe...we were fated to meet. You are the hottest ogre I've ever met."

Shrek blushed and pulled an onion out of his pocket.

"I'm Shrek," he said, winking. "Did you know..." he paused, smiling pervertedly, "...onions have layer?"

"Shrek r u dreaming"

A voice interrupted Shrek and he groaned, turning around. The hotness pooling in his gut did not go away. He felt it, stronger and more insistent than before. It urged him to lean closer. It willed him to plant a kiss on Axel's perfectly rounded lips. It was an amazing feeling, like a handful of butterflies and autumn breath in his lungs, cold and crisp and clear. It pushed the fluttering into his chest and the heat expanded like starlight, threatening to explode inside of him _._ _I am dreaming,_ he thought, mind hazy and dark,  _because you are the man of my dreams. The man I've dreamed of holding in my arms..._

"gay re dhead i lvu" moaned shrek

LEVI SCREEms "what yhe fuc k Shr ek" he punch shrek

shrek cryd and then went to kill someone

 


End file.
